


This Is What You Came For

by drewutwo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewutwo/pseuds/drewutwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is What You Came For by Rihanna and Calvin Harris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Came For

The music is loud and the DJ is playing remixes to songs your body is finding hard to ignore. 

You lean with your back against the bar, taking in your surroundings. You see your friends dancing on the dance floor with no care in the world. It makes you laugh because you see how into it they are even though they aren’t the world’s best dancers. 

You take a sip of your drink only to realize it is empty, so you turn around and try to order another, but the bar is crowded with hovering people all trying to get the three bartender’s attention. 

“I’m guessing by the chuckle and shaking of your head you know those girls on the dance floor.” A raspy voice catches your attention. Your mind goes into overdrive as you look at the source of the rasp. This girl is beautiful. No piece of Van Gogh could compare to this beauty in front of you. 

“Yea, unfortunately,” you joke and the mystery girl smiles. Right then you are certain that you will do anything in your power to make this girl smile. 

“How come you aren’t out there with them?” She asks you. 

“I needed another drink.” You say as you lift your empty glass and turn your attention to behind the bar trying to wave down the bartender.

“You haven’t left this spot for the past few songs…” The girl raised an eyebrow to you. 

You look back at the mystery girl, confused and you start to wonder just how long she has been looking at you. 

“You are very perceptive.” There is a small side smile on your face. You turn your head back to the bar. “God dammit. I’m never going to get a drink.” 

“Here.” The mystery girl tugs at your shoulder to let her stand in front of you. She leans slightly onto the bar top and her ass brushes against your front. Within seconds, she is getting the two of you drinks. 

Shocked, you take the drink from her hand and introduce yourself. “Thanks, I’m impressed. I’m Tobin.” 

“Alex,” she says as she sips on her drink. “I hope that is what you wanted, I just assumed you wanted a refill of what you were already drinking.” 

You look at the drink, “no…yea, this was perfect. Thanks, again.” 

“Well, I should be getting back to my friends.” Alex winks at you and struts away. You watch the way she walks away, but you also watch how every one is checking her out as she walks by them. You have never seen someone maneuver so easily through a crowded bar. It was like she was Moses separating the sea. 

‘Wow, could I be any more Christian?’ You laugh to yourself. 

You start to miss Alex’s company. After your friends needed a hydration break, they haven’t let your side. They’ve are all in a drunken laughter about some dance move Pinoe tried to pull to impress a girl, but failed miserably. You want to be apart of the conversation, but your mind is somewhere else. You look over in the corner where Alex is with her group of friends. She looks like she is telling a humorous story because all of their eyes are on her and laughing. Without breaking from whatever she is talking about, she makes brief eye contact with and smiles before resuming back to her group of friends. 

There is something about Alex that you like. Obviously, she is the most beautiful girl you have seen, but there is just something else that you can’t quite put words to. It might be that she is always smiling, or the fact that she didn’t approach you with some lame pick up line like the other girls do. You get hit on a lot, but no one has really caught your attention, until now. Your friends have even tried to set you up, but you always found something about the girl to not like. 

‘Fuck it,’ you mutter to yourself. 

You throw back the rest of your drink and head over to Alex. Confidence has never been an issue for you. You want this girl. 

Alex is standing up talking to her friend with her back to you. 

“Hey,” you whisper in her ear. She turns around and smiles. 

“Hey, you. Did you need my help getting you a drink at the bar, again?” she smirks, looking at your empty hands.

“You think you are funny, huh?” 

“No. I know I’m funny.” 

“Hm. I’ll have to be the judge of that. I think it’s best I stay and hang out with you so I can see for myself. Strictly for research purposes, of course.” You grab the cherry from her drink and bite it off it’s stem. 

“Hey, I wanted that!” She playfully hits your arm. 

“Really? Because it’s been sitting in your empty glass for the past few songs.” Alex looks at her empty glass and then back at you. She has an evil grin on. 

“Now who’s looking at who?” 

“Did you need a refill?” You ask her. It’s only right. She bought you one. You should buy her one.

“I’ll get it! We have bottle service.” She points to the various ingredients on a table behind her. She bends over and you can see all the guys around the area checking out her ass. This annoys you, but if things work out with this girl you are going to have to get used to guys checking her out. I mean, do you blame them? Thankfully, you are not a jealous type anyway.

Her face is back in front of yours with two drinks in her hands. She hands one to you.

You tilt your head. “Uh, thanks, again, but why would you buy me a drink at the bar if you have bottle service?” 

“Oh right. You looked like you were struggling to get the bartender’s attention, so I was just being a Good Samaritan.” You raise your eyebrow at the girl. “Fine. I wanted a reason to talk to you.” 

“You could have just come up and talked to me. I don’t bite. Well, I mean.” You smile at the girl. 

“Well, my plan worked didn’t it? You are here talking to me.” 

“You are adorable, but I’m sure a lot of people tell you that,” you compliment Alex.

“They do, but now that it’s coming from you, I just might believe it.” God this girl is going to kill you. 

“You’re pretty smooth, you know that?” Alex’s eyes widen like you just said something out of character. 

“Me? Smooth? Have you heard you speak? Everything you say sounds attractive.” You want to smile like an idiot, but you bite your lip instead. “You even dress attractive.” You look down at your outfit. You are wearing faded ripped jeans with a white v-neck. You didn’t plan on going out, but your friends dragged you to the bar. You said you would only go if you can go casual. They said that you can make the the most casual outfit look attractive. 

The two of you end up moving onto one of the couches. Alex is practically sitting on top of you and her hand hasn’t left your leg and her mouth hasn’t moved from your ear. The music was so loud, you needed her as close as possible to hear her voice.

She hears her favorite song play and she gives you these puppy dog eyes, but you resist. It’s not that you can’t dance, you can, and you definitely would dance with Alex, it’s just you like to see her try to guilt you because she looks so cute. 

“If you won’t dance with me, I’ll just go dance by myself!” She stands up and heads the dance floor. She wasn’t kidding. She starts to dance by herself, but continues to look at you. Lightning strikes every time she moves. Her body is moving in ways that you want to see it move in the bedroom. Her eyes are drilling into your eyes. She can definitely see you checking her out. The smile on her face confirms it.

When she turns her back to you to slowly rock her hips, enticing you to join, you see every guy around her watching her. A few even have come up to her, but she politely declined. She curled her finger gesturing for you to come to the dance floor, and you can’t take it anymore. You head to the dance floor, take her hand and twirl her around so her back is to you. You pull her hips as close as they can get back into you mimicking her movements. Your hands are on her waist and you never want this song to end. 

“You know everyone was watching you dance, right?” You murmur in her ear. 

“But, I was looking at you.”


End file.
